


Clownselia bullies Clayo

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, clowner youre my bottom text, oh? im just clownin around!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: Oh yeah woo yeah the Clang presents: Clisa/Clownsato with a good amount of grumpy Clayo. I will not be apologising for this. It's not that long but whatever ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Clownselia bullies Clayo

Clownselia had just finished their concert, and were packing up, there was good energy with all of the members. Yukiclown was humming to herself, with a soft smile. She was humming FIRE CLOWN, one of the songs they had just played. Clayo was packing away her guitar, Aclown and Rinclown were packing too. Clisa, however, was already done, and sat waiting patiently for her girlfriend. 

Clisa’s face lit up when she saw Clownsato coming up to her, and so she got up and hugged her girlfriend tight, to which Clownsato made a surprised yet delighted honk.

“You were wonderful up there” Clownsato smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Clisa’s cheek.

“Mhmm~! Do I only get a cheek kiss though~?” Clisa was pushing her luck, and she knew it, but she was tired after the live and didn't really care.

Clownsato gave a small hum, fiddling with a strand of Clisa’s hair, “I'll think about it.” she kept her hand in the hair, and her other hand found Clisa’s, holding it tight.

“This is a mcdonald's.” Clayo said fuck Clisa rights, apparently. She's just salty that Clownsaki couldn't come to the live :sadhonk:

“Okay, wig.” Rinclown looked over at the sulking Clayo, “Cranky because your girlfriend isn't here, aren't you?”

“No.”

“Bullshit.” Yukiclown sat down where Rinclown and Aclown were, looking at Clayo as well.

Meanwhile, Clownsato and Clisa we're looking at the rest of Clownselia, it's not like they were deaf. Clisa was holding back laughter, but she wanted to see Clayo sulking more, because let's be honest, who doesn't?

Since Clownselia were distracted with teasing Clayo; the pair snuck out, hand in hand, to someplace quieter, so that they could clown together :●]


End file.
